


Regifted

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Celebrations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese and Rindy celebrate Carol’s birthday.





	Regifted

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is dedicated for Cate Blanchett and for her 50th birthday which was on the 14th of May!!! Looking forward seeing more films of her!!! She, of course, is the one who brought Carol Aird to life onscreen, so I had to do something to show how much I love her and appreciate the times she’s made me laugh and fill my life with joy.

Carol lift open the heart-shaped box cover and rummaged around the pink tissue paper. There, she picked up her own leather pair of gloves, and peered up at Therese, confused.

"You told me not to buy you anything, so I regifted your gloves instead. They are the reason we're together," Therese explained. "Sort of a reminder."

"I'm deeply moved by this, Therese, thank you, darling," Carol gushed, knuckling a beaded tear away from her eyelid. Rindy shook her forearm at the table.

"Are you crying, Mommy?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Carol sniffled, and wrapped her little girl in a hug. Rindy kissed her on the cheek and clung on. With the lights turned off in the dining room and the confetti cake laid out in the center with several burning candles flickering and casting shadows on the walls, Therese could see tears in Carol's eyes with a hidden meaning. Not for sadness, but for joy. 

Rindy helped her blow out the candles with Therese clapping along. Carol cut the first slice and handed the piece to her daughter before cutting another one for Therese and then for herself.

“Does this have jelly in it?” Rindy spoke with her mouth full.

“Close. Raspberries. A cake factory made it especially for us,” Carol explained, slipping her fork into her mouth.

Therese smiled and licked rainbow sprinkles off her lips before eating more of her slice.

**xxxx**


End file.
